Damian Lillard
Damian Lillard was a contestant on Season 1 of XVoice. He was a part of Team Xboy. Damian finished the competition in 4th place. Background Damian Lillard is an American professional basketball player for the Portland Trail Blazers of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He played college basketball for the Weber State Wildcats and earned third-team All-American honors in 2012. After being selected by Portland with the sixth overall pick in the 2012 NBA draft, Lillard won the NBA Rookie of the Year by unanimous decision. He has twice been named an NBA All-Star. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Damian_Lillard Damian Lillard competed on Season 2 of JayGT, where he made the Semifinals. Blind Audition For Damian Lillard's audition in Episode 104, he performed his song "One & Only". Xboy, Danger, and James turned their chairs. Damian chose to be on Team Xboy. Battle Rounds For the Battle Rounds in Episode 108, Damian Lillard was paired up against John Cena & Tha Trademarc. He performed his song, "Soldier In The Game". Xboy chose Damian as the winner, sending him to the Knockout Rounds. Knockout Rounds For the Knockout Rounds in Episode 110, Damian Lillard was paired against Drake. He performed his song, "Isley". Xboy chose Damian as the winner, sending him to the Live Playoffs. Live Playoffs For the Live Playoffs in Episode 112, Damian Lillard performed his song, "No Punches". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Damian's performance was strong enough for Xboy to put him through to the Top 12 along with Chris Rene and Ryan Star, instead of Chris Young, Josh Groban, and Liam Cacatian Thomassen. Top 12 Damian Lillard's Top 12 performance in Episode 114 consisted of him performing his song, "Wonderland". Xboy, Danger, and James gave him standing ovations. Damian received enough votes to move onto the Top 10. Top 10 Damian Lillard's Top 10 performance in Episode 115 consisted of him performing his song, "Full Stomach". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Damian received enough votes to move onto the Top 8 Semifinals. Semifinals Damian Lillard's Top 8 Semifinal performance in Episode 116 consisted of him performing his song, "Wasatch Front". JayDK, Xboy, Danger, and James all gave him standing ovations. Damian received enough votes to move straight onto the Finale along with Saliva and Ryan Star. Finals Damian Lillard's Final performances in Episode 117 consisted of two reprises of earlier songs and then a new performance to top it off: For the first reprise, Damian re-performed his song, "One and Only", which he performed in the Blind Auditions. Xboy, Danger, and James gave him standing ovations. For his second reprise, he re-performed his song, "Isley", which he performed in the Knockout Rounds. All coaches gave him standing ovations. Lastly, for his new song, he performed his song, "Bill Walton". All coaches gave him ovations. Finale For the Finale in Episode 118, Damian Lillard did a special guest collaboration with 2 Chainz. They performed their song, "Anomaly". For the Final Result, Damian Lillard was revealed to have finished in fourth place in the competition that same night, behind Saliva, Ryan Star, and Vera Lynn. Category:Artists Category:Accepted Artists Category:Male Artists Category:Season 1 Artists Category:Season 1 Accepted Artists Category:Season 1 Male Artists Category:Team Xboy Category:Team Xboy (S1) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 1 Top 32 Category:California Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S1) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 1 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 1 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 1 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 1 Finalists Category:4th Place